Treason
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: chap 5 update!Toushiro berperilaku sangat aneh. Mulai dari mojok sendirian sambil nangis ketawa, bawa-bawa boneka chuky, sampe hampir minum pil ekstasi. *jiaaahhh- -"* gomen telat update
1. Treason

**Summary: **kenapa kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Ini anakmu. Kau telah mengkhianataiku. Membuangku. Warning: Fem hitsu. Oc, gaje, mungkin masih ada typo.

**Genre: **Tragedy/hurt/comfort

**Rate: **T ajah!

**Discalimer: **Om Tite Kubo selaluuuu!

**Treason**

"kau harus bertanggung jawab! Ini anakmu!" seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan emosinya berkata pada seorang pemuda berambut oranye. "Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak bisa menikahimu. Karena, aku akan bertunangan dengan orang yang lebih aku cintai. Kuchiki Rukia." Jawab pemuda itu dengan dinginnya. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan anakmu yang aku kandung ini?" pemuda berambut putih itu kembali berbicara dengan emosinya. "Kau gugurkan saja. Nanti aku akan memberimu uang untuk itu." Pemuda berambut oranye itu kembali menjawab dengan entengnya seolah, nyawa manusia adalah mainan. "AKU TIDAK BUTUH UANGMU!" pemuda berambut putih itu segera nerlari meninggalkan pemuda berambut oranye itu sambil menitikkan air mata. Dia, pemuda rambut putih itu, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Itulah namanya. Dia masih sangat mencintai pemuda berambut oranye itu. Tapi, pemuda itu telah mengkhianatinya, membuangnya. Ingin rasanya toushiro melupakanpemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah menghamilinya. Dia kembali mengutuk diri sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa dia mau berhubungan dengan pemuda itu padahal, dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu vizard. Toushiro sudah mempelajari bahwa vizard bisa membuat sesama jenisnya hamil krena hormon mereka berbeda. Tapi, kenapa dia masih mau berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Seakan, dai sudah melupakan pengetahuannya tentang vizard.

Kini, Toushiro tinggal di rumahnya yang mewah bersama dengan anaknya yang berumur 3 tahun. Ya, kejadian pahit itu berlangsung 3 tahun yang lalu. Setelah 3 tahun yang berat itu, dia sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Tapi, dai belum bisa melupakan pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"okaasan!Okaasan! shiro laper!" seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan mata coklat besar yang indah, menarik-narik ujung shihakuso sang taicho juu-bantai itu. Ya, Shiro Hitsugaya, itulah nama anaknya. "Sebentar ya, nanti okaasan buatkan roti, sekarang, ayo mandi dulu." Toushiro menanggapi anaknya. "Wah! Kau jadi segar setelah mandi." Toushiro membuka pembicaraan. "hmm" hanya itu tanggapan anaknya. 'Sepertinya, hari ini shiro sedang bad mood' pikir Toushiro. "Ayo dimakan rotinya!" Toushiro menyuruh anaknya sarapan. "okaasan!" anak itu memanggil Toushiro. "ya?" Toushiro menanggapinya selembut mungkin. "Kenapa aku tidak punya otou-san? Semua temanku di sekolah punya! Dan kenapa okaasan itu laki-laki?" DEG. Toushiro kaget mendengar pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari mulut anaknya. Pandangannya kembali menerawang ke 3 tahun yang lalu. Sehari setelah pemuda berambut oranye itu menyuruhnya mengaborsi kandungannya.

_"kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye itu dengan dinginnya. "su… sudah" Toushiro terpaksa berbohong. Karena, kalau tidak, dia akan di aborsi hari itu juga. "baguslah! Jadi, saat nanti aku bertunangan dengannya, aku tisak perlu ambil pusing memikirkan calon bayi tidak berguna itu." Katanya dingin sambil meninggalkan Toushiro sendiri. Toushiro ingin berteriak! Menumpahkan segala kekesalan, kesedihan, dan kesengsaraan yang di alaminya. Tapi, tidak bisa. Hatinya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal itu. _

Tak terasa, air mata mulai mengalir dari pipinya. "Okaasan!Okaasan! kenapa Okaasan menangis? Apa ada perkataan shiro yang salah? Okaasan jangan menangis, nanti Shiro ikut sedih… hiks" anak itu mulai menitikan air matanya. "Ah! Shiro, Okaasan tidak apa-apa, ayo berangkat nanti kamu telat.

"Okaasan! Kenapa okaasan tidak pernah mengajak Shiro ke kantor okaasan?" di perjalanan, Shiro menanyakan hal itu pada Toushiro. "Karena, kantor okaasan bukan tempat bermain anak-anak." Jawab Toushiro sambil memberikan senyum untuk mayakinkan anak berumur 3 tahun itu. Karena, sebenaranya bukan itu alasannya. Alasan Toushiro tidak pernah membawa anaknya ke kantor adalah: Karena dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa dia memiliki anak.

Setelah mengantar Shiro, Toushiro langsung menuju tempat kerjanya. Kantor divisi 10. Sesampainya di sana, dia langsung duduk di kursinya dan mulai mengerjakan paperwork yang menumpuk. Saat dia akan menyentuh kuas, pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Terlihat lah wakilnya, Matsumoto Rangiku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "Hitsugaya Taicho! Anda di panggil menghadap soutaicho." "haik aku segera kesana".

Toushiro segera meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Di jalan, Toushiro bertemu dengannya. Lelaki yang telah menghamilinya. Ya, kini lelaki itu menjabat sebagai Taicho divisi 5 dan wakilnya adalah tunangannya sendiri Kuchiki Rukia. Lelaki itu melemparkan senyum kepada Toushiro. Tetapi, bukan senyum lembut yang biasa dia berikan pada tunanganya. Melainkan senyum sinis yang seolah berkata 'Aku sangat membencimu.' Sebenarnya Toushiro merasa bahwa kata-kata itu lebih tepat di tujukan pada lelaki itu.

Akhitnya, Toushiro samp[ai di depan Soutaicho. "Hitsugaya taicho! Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur!" "Haik soutaicho." Kini jantung taicho divisi 10 itu berdetak tidak karuan. "baiklah! Apa kau memiliki anak?" DEG pertanyaan macam apa ini? Apakah aku harus berbohong? Tidak aku tidak akan berbohong walau mungkin aku akan di pecat dari jabatanku sebagai taicho, itu hal yang pantas aku terima sebagai risiko dari perbuatanku.

"I… iya soutaicho."

"hmm siapa nama anakmu?"

"Shiro"

"nama marganya?"

"Hitsugaya"

"Siapa pasanganmu?" ya tuhan, kenapa pertanyaan macam ini harus keluar? Aku harus menjawab apa? Apakah aku harus jujur bahwa Shiro adalah anak dari hasil hubungan terlarangku?

"A… aku belum menikah!" sepertinya soutaicho kaget mendengar jawabanku. Terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Begitu. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"…" aku tidak mau menyebutkan nama lelaki itu lagi. Aku sudah muak mengatakannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti posisimu Hitsugaya taicho! Kau tidak perlu bercerita sedetail itu. Sekarang kembalilah keruangamu dan lakukan tugas mu!"

"haik soutaicho!" ada apa ini? Soutaicho tidak memecatku? Oh tuhan! Ku harap tidak akan ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

**TBC**


	2. Momo know it!

**Summary:**Momo mengetahuinya. Apa ekspresi hitsugaya ketika Momo melihat anaknya? Apakah Momo akan menyebarkan berita ini? Warning: Gaje,typo,abal,oc

**Genre: **Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Om Tite kubo selaluuu!

**Rate: **T ajah!

**Pairings: **Gak ada!

**Momo know it!**

'Shiro-chan' batin seorang gadis berambut hitam dicepol bernama Momo Hinamori sambil menatap langit senja. 'Akhir-akhir ini dia murung. Kenapa ya?' batinnya lagi. 'Apa dia memiliki masalah?' gadis itu kembali bertanya di dalam hatinya. Berjuta-juta pertanyaan kini ada di benaknya. Pertanyaan tentang Toushiro Hitsugaya. Seorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

Hinamori kembali menatap langit senja di belakang kantornya. Setelah taicho divisi 5 diganti, dia menjabat sebagai fukutaicho divisi 13. 'Aku akan menayainya besok!' batin gadis berambut di cepol itu lalu pergi pulang.

Keesokan harinya

"Rangiku-san!" panggil gadis berambut cepol sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja divisi 10.

"Ada apa Hinamori? Sepertinya terburu-buru sekali." Orang yang dimaksud –Matsumoto Rangiku- menanggapinya.

"mmm… anu… apakah Shiro-chan ada?" tanya gadis itu.

"mmm… Taicho ya? Dia belum datang. Tumben sekali dia belum datang. Padahal dia biasanya datang lebih dulu dari aku. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa."

"Arigato. Mmm… Rangiku-san, apa kau tau alamat Shiro-chan?"

"Alamat taicho? Kalau tidak salah JL. Seireitei raya . ambil saja kartu namanya." Ujar wanitaitu sambil memberikan kartu nama Toushiro.

"Ah! Arigatou Rangiku-san."

"Doutashimasta."

"Ini rumah Shiro-chan ya? Megah sekali. Dimana bellnya ya? Oh itu dia."

Ting-tong-ting-tong.

"ya, tunggu sebentar!" Terdengar suara Toushiro dari speaker di atas bell. Samar-samar terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil.

'itu suara anak siapa ya? Aku tidak tau kalau shir-chan memilikikeponakan atau saudara.

"Momo!" panggil Toushiro pada gadis di depannya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Ah! Konnichiwa Shiro-chan." Momo menanggapinya.

"Konnichiwa?" Toushiro bertanya.

"Lho, Shiro-chan! Ini kan sudah jam 12 lewat! Jadi konnichiwa." Jelas Momo. Toushiro melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"NANII? Aku sudah terlambat! Momo bisa kau sampaikan ke soutaicho bahwa hari ini aku tak masuk kerena flu?" tanya Toushiro penuh harap.

"Boleh saja. Ta…" belum selesai Momo berbicara terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil.

"Huweeeeee!"

mendengar suara itu, Toushiro langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mimik muka khawatir. Karena penasaran, Momo mengikutinya. Momo kaget ketika sudah smapai di dalam. Dia tidak hanya melihat Toushiro, tapi, juga seorang anak berumur sekitar 3 tahun yang sedang menangis dan lututnya memar. Di samping anak itu, Toushiro berusaha menenangkannya.

"Shiro! Sudah okaa-san bilang kau harus tidur! Kau demam! Sekarang, jadilah anak okaa-san yang baik dan berhenti menangis. Ayo kita oabati lukamu." Toushiro membawa anak itu kedalam. Tak berapa lama dia kemabali.

"Dimana anak itu?" tanya Momo.

"Dia tidur." Jawab Toushiro.

Hening…

"Shiro-chan! Siapa anak itu?" tanya Momo tiba-tiba

Deg! Jantung Toushiro serasa di tusuk 10.000 zanpakutou terkuat. *

"Momo kau sudah melihatnya. Kumohon jangan kau ceritakan pada siapapun."

"Baiklah, tapi, siapa anak itu?"

"Dia… anakku." Jawab Toushiro sambil berkata lirih.

"Shiro-chan? Kau serius? Tapi kau kan…"

"Ya! Aku tahu. Bukankah kaupun sudah mempelajarinya di akademi momo? Bahwa, ada sekelompok orang yang memiliki kekuatan hollow. Mereka memiliki beberapa kelebihan. Salah satu kelebihan mereka adalh.. memambuta sesama jenisnya hamil."

"Shiro-chan… jangan berkata bahwa kau…"

"Ya! Aku berhubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang yang kini mennjabat sebagai taicho divisi 5." Toushiro mengatakannya sambil menggertakan giginya. Tanda bahwa ia sangat benci dengan orang itu.

"Maksudmu…" Momo kembali berkata.

"Ya! Lelaki bejat yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Kumohon Momo jangan kau bocorkan hal ini pada siapapun. Karena, kalua hal itu terjadi, nyawa Shiro akan terancam.

"Baiklah shiro-chan aku mengerti."

"Arigatou. Momo."

"Yosh! Doutashimasta! Siapa nama anakmu tadi? Shiro? Hmp" Momo menahan tawanya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kok kau sampai mau tertwa."

"Karena berarti ada 2 Shiro-chan."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Nggak. Cuma kalau aku memanggil salah satu dari kalian, nanti dua-duanya nengok lagi. Hahaha." Momo tertawa keras.

"psst Momo! Kau bisa membangunkannya!" Toushiro memperingatkan.

"Ah! Gomenne. Wah! Sepertinya aku harus kembali. Akan kusampaikan alasanmu tidak masuk karena flu."

"Arigato! Hati-hati di jalan ya!" ucap Toushiro sambil mengantar Momo sampai Pintu gerbang.

"Yosh! Eh, tapi kalau obaa-chan tau gak apa-apa kan?"

"Jangan! Nanti obaa-chan jantungan!"

"Hahaha hanya bercanda. Sayonara!"

"Yosh!" jawab Toushiro sambil melambaikan tangan.

DEG! Tunggu, perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Shiro. Ya tuhan… kumohon… lindungilah Shiro…

**TBC**

Zuu-nii: Akhirnyaaaa Fic nista saya selesaiiii! Omong2 yg ada tanda * nya itu maksudnya author ngarang. Soalnya author gak tau pasti ada berapa jenis zanpa.

Toushiro: Dasar author nista!

Zuu-nii: diiihh! Anak kecil ngapain ikutan?

Toushiro: Hyourinmatuu!

Zuu-nii: bentar mau kasih pesan-pesan terkahir dulu.

Toushiro: baiklah…

Zuu-nii:mmmm es the manis ama nasi goreng dong bang! *berkata pada tukang nasgor yang sudah ada disana entah sejak kapan*

Toushiro: SERIIUUUSS!

Zuu-nii:ini jufa uddah selius! *mulut penuh nasgor* oh iya! Satu lagi deh! lieview nya ya! Kalau gak ada lieview gak ada chap 3.

Lieview=Rieview.


	3. All of the seireitei know it!

**Summary:** Seluruh orang di seireitei tau tentang Shiro! Siapa yang membocorkannya? RnR pliss

**Genre:** Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings:** gak ada! Orang Cuma Hitsu kok!

**Rate:** T ajah!

**Disclaimer:** Om tite kubo selaluu!

**All of the Seireitei know it!**

Pagi yang cerah! Seorang anak berambut putih imut membangunkan orang yang dia sebut okaa-san.

"Okaa-san! Ayo bangun! Hari ini Shiro mau ke kebun binatang sama bu guru Midori dan teman-teman yang lain!"

Pria berambut putih yang di sebutnya okaa-san itu menggeliat lalu bangun.

"Ya sudah ayo mandi dulu!" kata sang pria berambut putih yang baru bangun itu dan langsung menuntun anaknya ke kamar mandi. Setelah si anak mandi, giliran si _okaa-san_ yang mandi. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Itulah nama okaa-san anak tersebut. Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa hamil walau cowok! Sudah aku bahas di chap sebelumnya.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat Shiro!" Ajak si okaa-san.

"Hai!" jawab si anak.

Skip perjalanan.

"Tolong jaga Shiro! Arigatou gozaimasu!" kata Toushiro setelah memberikan anaknya kepada guru TK yang akan mengajak anaknya jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang.

"Doutashimasta! Senang membantu anda. Mmm… pulangnya tolong di jemput jam…" Belum selesai si guru berbicara, Toushiro memotongnya.

"Ah! Maaf bu! Saya duluan! Saya sudah terlambat!" katanya sambil shunpo meninggalkan bu guru.

Di kantor….

"_Para Taicho! Harap segera menuju ruang divisi 1! Ada rapat mendadak!"_ kupu-kupu neraka mengungumkan pemberitahuan itu.

"Hhh… rapat lagi! Baiklah! Matsumoto kerjakan paperworkmu! Sampai aku kembali masih ada satu lembar paperwork.. aku tidak segan-segan memotong gaji dan jatah sakemu!" Ancam Toushiro pada fukutaichonya yang super males itu!

"Hai! Taicho!" Jawabnya riang.

Di divisi 1

"Baiklah rapat dimulai! Sebelumnya mungkin kalian hari ini akan lembur karna rapatnya kemungkinan akan panjang!" Soutaicho mengumumkan.

"Rapatnya… tentang apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Penyerangan Aizen kembali." Jawab Soutacho. Semua taicho menganggukan kepala. Rapat pun di mulai.

Skip waktu rapat.

'Akhirnya rapat selesai juga!' batin Toushiro dalam hati sambil melihat jam tangannya.

'Sudah jam 18.30. aku harus segera menjemput Shiro!' batinnya kembali. Tetapi, ada kejadian aneh saat dia tiba di depan kantornya.

'Kenapa… ramai begini?' dia bertanya dalam hati.

"Umm.. Abarai.. kenapa pada ramai begini?" Tanya Toushiro pada Renji yang berada di dekatnya. Bukannya menjawab, Renji malah berkata.

"Taicho! Sudah datang! Berikan jalan!" teriaknya. Semua orang menyingkir dan memberi jalan pada Toushiro. Tpushiro bingung, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Matanya segera terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang ada di ujung jalan. Seorang anak kecil berambut putih jabrik, dengan mata yang besar berwarna coklat sedang digendong oleh fuku taichonya –Mtasumoto Rangiku.

"Ah! Taicho! Ini ada tamu! Dari tadi dia mencari taicho lho!" katanya Matsumoto sambil menurunkan Shiro.

"Okaa-san!" panggil Shiro sambil berlari menuju Toushiro. Semua orang terbelalak mendengar kata yang terucap dari mulut Shiro kecil.

"Kenapa.. kau bisa disini Shiro?" Tanya Toushiro pada Shiro sambil berbisik.

"Ah! Okaa-san karena okaa-san tidak jemput aku, aku nanya sama Midori sensei dimana kantor Okaa-san! Midori sensei bilang bahwa okaa-san bekerja di seireitei. Lalu, aku bertemu jidanbo! Jidanbo yang mengantarkanku ke tempat okaa-san! Begitu okaa-san." Jelas Shiro panjang lebar.

"Ta…" Toushiro baru akan memulai bicara ketika semua mulai menanyakan hal-hal tentang Shiro pada Toushiro.

"Taicho! Bagaimana bisa kau hamil? Kau kan cowok!" tanya Ikkaku.

"Anak Taicho sangat cantik! Kenapa taicho tidak pernah bilang kalau taicho punya anak yang sangat cantik?" tanya Yumichika.

"A.. ano…" kata Toushiro.

"Siapa Suami Taicho?"

"Kapan Shiro lahir?" Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya. Toushiro stress saat dia hendak berlari meninggalkan kerumunan orang itu sambil membawa Shiro pulang, seseorang berteriak.

"DIAAAMMMMMM!" Semua menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia adalah Soutaicho.

"Kalian jauh lebih rendah dari hewan jika kalian terlalu ingin mengetahui kehidupan pribadi orang lain!" kata Soutaicho tegas. Semua terdiam…

Toushiro dapat melihat tatapan mata sinis yang mengancam dari salah satu orang di kerumunan itu. Mata berwarna coklat yang penuh dengan rasa kebencian. Mata milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

**TBC**

Zuu-nii: Baiklah fic nista ini selesaiiiii chap depan, Shiro akan diculik oleh Ichigo dan author sendiri gak tahu bakal di apain sama Ichigo. Mungkinkah dibunuh? Kayaknya sih iya. Author sendiri gak tau.

Toushiro: Kumohon Author! Jangan bunuh anakku!

Zuu-nii: lah! Bukan gua kok yang pengen bunuh! Lagian tergantung Review pengennya dibunuh apa gak! Okelah review biar tau dibunuh ato dibiarin hidup? Review yang banyak yah!


	4. Shiro in danger!

**Summary:** males nulis summary. Baca aja!

**Genre:**Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Om Tite Kubo sensei selalu!

**Shiro in danger!**

"Baiklah! Jadi anak baik-baik selama okaa-san pergi ya Shiro! Okaa-san pergi dulu! Jangan bandel! Nurut apa yang kurumi-chan bilang ya!" kata Toushiro sambil pamit pada anaknya. Hari ini TK libur karena sebentar lagi peringatan 5 tahun setelah winter war.

"Shiro janji jadi anak baik okaa-san! Dadah okaa-san!" kata Shiro sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

"Baiklah! Tolong jaga Shiro ya Kurumi-san." Pesan Toushiro pada _baby sitter_nya yang ia sewa selama sehari untuk menjaga Shiro.

"Hai!" Jawab Kurumi sambil membungkukan badan.

"Okaa-san berangkat!" kata Toushiro sambil ber-shunpo pergi.

Di divisi 10

"Baiklah! Kita kebagian tugas dekorasi, dan pembuatan patung." Kata Toushiro sambil melihat kertas yang diberikan Soutaicho untuk perayaan 5 tahun winter war.

"Haik Taicho! Dekorasi serahkan saja padaku!" Kata Matsumoto riang.

"Terserahlah! Kalau begitu aku akan membuat patung es saja." Kata Toushiro.

Waktu istirahat.

"Hahhh.. hari ini panas sekali! Apa Matsumoto sudah membeli semangka pesananku ya? Aku cek saja." Toushiro bergumam sambil berjalan menuju kantornya.

"oh iya hari ini kan Shiro ulang tahun! Pulang beli kue ah!" kata Toushiro sambil bersenandung riang.

Deg!

'A… Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Shiro' Batin Toushiro. Tapi, sepertinya harapan Toushiro belum di kabulkan. Karena, saat melewati divisi 5….

"Ah! Hai Hitsugaya Taicho!" Sapa Rukia, Fukutaicho divisi 5.

"Hai!" Toushiro menyapa balik.

'Ada yang aneh di ruangan ini.' Batin Toushiro.

"Mmm.. Kurosaki dimana?" Tanya Toushiro setelah menyadari apa yang janggal.

"Oh! Tadi dia bilang pergi ke rumah seseorang. Tapi, aku tidak tahu!" kata Rukia menjelaskan.

'Tungu! Seseorang! Jangan-jangan!' batin Toushiro. Segera dia melesat (baca:shunpo) ke rumahnya.

'Sunyi' pikir Toushiro. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera masuk kerumahnya.

"Shiro!Shiro! ini okaa-san sayang." Toushiro mencoba memanggil Shiro.

'Aneh, biasanya Shiro langsung datang begitu aku memanggilnya.' Matanya menangkap kertas di atas meja makan, dia segera mengambilnya lalu membacanya. Toushiro marah! Reatsunya meluap setelah membaca itu. Nyawa Shiro sekarang dalam bahaya! Karena isi surat itu:

_Salam Hitsugaya-sama…_

_Ini aku kurumi. Aku membawa Shiro pergi atas permintaan Kurosaki-sama. Dan aku harus berterus terang tentang hal ini. Sebenarnya, aku suruhan Kurosaki-sama. Dia membayarku dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Jadi aku melakukan apa yang dia suruh yaitu: menculik Shiro. Maafkan saya sebagai bawahanmu ini Hitsugaya-sama._

_Salam _

_Kurumi Hirobuki._

_NB: Shiro ada di gudang peternakan yang ditinggalkan._

Kini Toushiro sudah benar-benar marah! Segera dia melesat ke gudang yang dimaksud untuk menghindari hal buruk terjadi pada Shiro.

Sementara di soul society…..

"Taicho kemana ya?" gumam fukutaicho divisi 10 itu.

"Ah! Iya dari tadi belum kembali." Hinamori ikut angkat bicara.

"Ke rumahnya yuk! Mungkin dia ada di rumahnya!" Matsumoto menawarkan

"Boleh!" Hinamori mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kembali ke Hitsu…

"Shiro!" Toushiro mendobrak masuk ke gudang peternakan itu.

"Wah! Wah! Ternyata kau benar-benar datang." Suara seseorang yg sudah tida asing lagi bagi toushiro terdengar.

"Kurosaki…." Toushiro mendesis

"Bankai…!" Toushiro segera mengeluarkan bankainya. Tapi saat akan menyerang…

"Pikirkan langkahmu Toushiro! Kalau kau berniat menebasku dengan bankaimu, anak ini juga akan kena!" katanya sambil memperlihatkan Shiro.

"Shiro!" pekik Toushiro…

"Aku memberimu 2 pilihan Toushiro! Kau yang membunuh anak ini atau aku yang membunuh anak ini?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini sambil mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"Awas kau!" Toushiro kembali mendesis.

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu." Dia berkata sambil mengarahkan zanpanya ke Shiro untuk menusuknya.

"Shirooo!" Toushiro baru akan bershunpo ke tempat Shiro tapi terlambat. Zanpakutou itu sudah menancap di perut Shiro.

"Hahahaha! Baiklah! Urusanku disini sudah selesai. Aku harus membersihkan Zangetsu dan mengganti baju. Jaa Toushiro! Hahaha" Katanya sambil tertawa dengan nistanya.

Toushiro segera berlari menuju Shiro yang terkapar.

"Shiro… Shiro… bertahanlah! Okaa-san akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Okaa-san…" Shiro berkata lemah.

"Shiro kau masih hidup? Bertahanlah okaa-san akan membawamu ke dokter!"

"Okaa-san… aku… selalu…. Sa… yang… Okaa-san…" dan diakhir kalimat itu, Shiro menutup mata. Tepat di saat yang bersamaan…

"Taicho!" panggil Fukutaicho divisi 10 itu.

"KYAAA DAAARAAHHH!" Hinamori berteriak.

"Ya ampun! Shiro apa yang terjadi padamu? Unohana Taicho! Kau di perlukan disini!" panggil matsumoto kepada Taicho divisi 4 itu.

Unohana berusaha menyembuhkan Shiro di tempat tapi…

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah! Harus segera di bawa ke divisiku!" perintah Unohana pada semua bawahannya yang kebetulan ikut.

Di divisi 4….

"Hitsugaya taicho. Saya ingin bertanya, apa golongan darah anda?"tanya Unohana sesaat setelah Shiro dibawa ke divisi 4.

"Mmm B. memang ada apa?" tanya Toushiro.

"Golongan darah Shiro A sedangkan kami kehabisan darah golongan darah A." jelas Unohana.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kumohon Unohana Taicho biarkan Shiro hidup."

"Masalahnya ada di darah. Apakah ada yang bersedia mendonorkan darahnya."

"Begitu ya.. aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha mencari donor darah." Toushiro menanggapi dengan lesu. Dia tahu orang yang memiliki golongan darah itu, tapi dia tidak yakin apakah orang itu mau meberikan darahnya? Akhirnya Toushiro memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan orang itu.

"Kurosaki… aku mohon donorkan darahmu untuk Shiro. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu."

"Hm? Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Itu sama saja dengan artinya aku menggagalkan rencanaku sendiri."

"Kumohon… dia juga anakmu! Darah dagingmu! Apa kau tidaj tersentuh ketika melihat anakmu sedang berjuang melawan maut?"

"Kalau aku jawab tidak?"

"Sudahlah! Tidak ada gunanya aku berbicara lagi denganmu!" Toushiro segera berlari meninggalkannya.

**TBC**

Zuu-nii: ok! Fic ini selesai! Kira-kira Shiro selamat gak ya? Kasih tau gak ya?

Toushiro: SIAPA AJA YANG GOLONGAN DARAHNYA A TOLONG DONOR DARAHNYA YA? PLISSS!

Zuu-nii: sabar! Belom tentu juga anakmu mati. Kan aku yang bikin cerita.

Toushiro: kumohon author paling baik sedunia sejagat raya. Selamatkan anakku.

Zuu-nii: kamu jadi oc deh!

Toushiro: gak peduli! Yang penting Shiro selamat!

Zuu-nii: *tutup kuping* Ok! Readers review ya! Sebelumnya gomen telat apdet!

Toushiro: DNGERIN AKU!


	5. Different Toushiro

**Summary:** chap 5 update! Toushiro berperilaku sangat aneh. Mulai dari mojok sendirian sambil nangis+ketawa, bawa-bawa boneka _chuky_, sampe hampir minum pil ekstasi. *jiaaahhh-_-"* gomen telat update.

**Disclaimer:** Tite kubo! Masa' saya? Saya yg nista nan bejat ini? Tdk mungkin!

**Genre:** Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings:** T. Hitsugaya

**Different Toushiro**

Sudah 3 bulan Shiro di rawat di divisi 4. Sudah 3 bulan itu pula Toushiro berperilaku aneh. Seperti 3 minggu yang lalu…

_Ruang divisi 10…_

"_Taicho! Gomenasai! Tadi aku belanja dulu makanya telat!" suara seorang fukutaicho divisi 10 itu menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan divisi 10._

"_Lho? Taicho? Taicho dimana?" seru sang fukutaicho sambil mencari taichonya itu._

"_Hiks… hiks… hiks…" Terdengar bunyi isak tangis di balik meja. Matsumoto a.k.a fukutaicho divisi 10-pun melirik yang terjadi. Dan hal itu membuatnya ngibrit sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Pasalnya, yang dia lihat itu toushiro lagi duduk megang pisau tangannya berdarah, disampingnya boneka chuky sambil bergumam:_

"_Hiks… Hikss…. Jelangkung tolong datang hehehe… chuky, kamu bantuin aku ya bunuh orang 'itu'." Yahhh sedikit-sedikit di selingi tawa._

_Seperti juga kejadian seminggu yang lalu…._

"_Semua Taicho harap berkumpul! Ada rapat mendadak." _

_Semua taicho pun berkumpul…_

"_Baiklah! Apa semua sudah lengkap?" tanya Soutaicho._

"_Ah! Hitsugaya Taicho belum!" kata Ukitake._

"_Tadi aku melihatnya ke ruang divisi 4." Kata Unohana._

"_Kenapa tidak kau cegah?" Tanya Komamura._

"_Aku pikir dia menjenguk Shiro." Kata Unohana._

"_Baiklah! Kita kesana saja!." Usul Kyoraku._

_Jadilah gotei 13 mampir ke divisi 4. eh, dateng-dateng…_

"_Unohana Taicho! Gawat! Pil ekstasi selundupan yang kita sita hilang!" lapor salah satu seat divisi 4._

"_Baiklah saya akan segera mengurusnya! Kalian cari saja Hitsugaya taicho!."_

_Dan gak lama…._

"_Ah! Soutaicho! Hitsugaya taicho! Gawat!" kata Mtasumoto melaporkan sesuatu._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Soutaicho._

"_Taicho.. mencoba makan pil ekstasi! Saya tidak tahu dia dapat darimana. Sekarang sedang ditahan oleh Ikkaku, Yumichika, dan yang lainnya."_

"_Baik ayo segera kesana!" perintah soutaicho._

Dan… begitulah, hari ini seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro di panggil ke divisi 4 untuk menjalani perawatan mental.

"Baiklah Hitsugaya Taicho. Sekarang saya disini sebagai psikiater. Anda bisa menceritakan masalah anda. Apa yang membuat anda tertekan, dan sebagainya." Bukannya menjawab, Toushiro malah menangis.

"Hikss…hiks…" isak Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya taicho apa ada perkataan saya yang salah?" Tanya Unohana taicho.

"Shiro…. Shiro….." Hanya itu yang terucap di mulut Toushiro.

"Anda bisa…." Belum selesai Unohana berbicara, salah satu seat divisi 4 datang…

"Unohana taicho! Shiro… Shiro…."

"Ada apa?" tanya Unohana.

"Detak jantungnya berhenti!" lapor seat itu.

Toushiro segera berlari menghampiri kamar malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Shiro… Shiro…. Bertahanlah…. Ini Okaa-san. Jangan tinggalkan okaa-san sendiri…." Isak Toushiro sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Shiro. Dan… ke ajaiban datang…. Jantung Shiro kembali berdetak walau lemah.

"Shiro sekarang betul-betul memerlukan darah! Kita harus segera mencarinya!" Unohana memerintah. Dan semua seatnya bergegas. Divisi 4 kini terpusat pada Shiro.

Toushiro sendiri ngacir ke tempat orang 'itu' untuk meminta pertolonganya.

"Kumohon… berikan darahmu… aku akan melakukan apa pun… aku janji…. Tapi tolong berikan darahmu untuk Shiro." Mohon Toushiro.

Bukannya menjawab, orang 'itu' malah menyenderkan tubuh mungil Toushiro di dinding. Mempersempit jarak mereka. Kini orang 'itu' sudah sangat menghimpit toushiro. Dia membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau mau aku memberikan darah untuk menyelamatkan anak haram itu?" katanya sambil mulai melepas haori sang taicho mungil tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku mau menyerahkan begitu saja darahku untuk anak itu?" lanjutnya. Kini dia mulai membuka bagian atas shihakuso sang taicho mungil. Toushiro sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia sudah sangat lelah secara fisik dan mental.

Orang 'itu' mulai menciumi leher putih sang taicho mungil sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah disitu. Toushiro hanya bisa mendesah.

"Mungkin kau harus memberikan 'keperawananmu' untuk ke-2 kalinya padaku. Setelah 'memberikannya' pun aku masih harus berfikir untuk memberikan darah pada anak itu."

Lanjutnya.

"Kau…." Belum selesai Toushiro bicara, bibirnya sudah di serang oleh orang 'itu'. Dilumatnya bibir Toushiro dan memaksanya membuka mulutnya. Tapi Toushiro tidak mau. Akhirnya bibir bawah Toushiro digigit dan hal itu membuat Toushiro membuka mulutnya. Segera orang 'itu' meng-explore mulut Toushiro. Dari mengabsen gigi sampai bertarung lidah..

"Kumohon hentikannn.~~~"

**TBC**

Zuu-nii: sory ada limenya! Jadi, apakah ichigo akan memberikan darahnya?

Toushiro: Aku gak akan memberikan milikku padanya untuk ke-2 kalinya.

Zuu-nii: gak penting saya hanya butuh review!


End file.
